rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Light Cafe
Overview The Little Light is a medium sized cafe/bar located in central Manhattan, just out of the way enough that it's not constantly bombarded with a rush of customers, and only really those who know about it visit. The cafe serves as both a place of rest and a communal meeting grounds for humans with spiritual powers. Often people will post notices on the board or in the back lounge, written with reishi ink. They'll describe contracts and odd jobs that people need fulfilling, mainly to do with the raising Hollow problem in the city. Since it acts as a sort of hub for the spiritual community of New York, some people have taken to viewing it as a 'faction' or 'organization', when this is far from the case. Every now and again, the Little Light will host live music. Mostly variations of Jazz. But they have been known to have small rock bands, rarely. The Cafe has a few rooms for board, which it will often let out to Fullbringers who have been kicked out of their homes, or need protection. That being said, the little Light employees are autonomous, and tend to get involved with trouble on their own behest. Below the cafe, accessed through the lounge in the back, is a rather large cellar. Here Johnny Park hosts Fight Clubs for men (and girl) to let off steam with physical brawls. Not all the staff of the Little Light know about this, and it tends to attract some of the more distasteful characters of their community. Layout The front of the cafe is lined with slightly tinted windows, leading into the main cafe portion of the establishment. There's also a bar/counter here, which serves coffee, tea and cake during the day, and alcohol in the evening. Through a door behind the counter is the kitchen area, off set to the side of that door is the one that leads to the Male, Female and Disabled Lavatories. At the back of the cafe, which is longer than one would expect, there are a few sofas that people can enjoy their drinks at. Behind those is the stair case leading up to the bedrooms, and a door leading down a short corridor to the secondary lounge. The lock on the final door to the lounge is reiatsu sensitive, so will only open to those who're at least spiritually aware. This portion of the cafe/bar only tends to their spiritual customers, and is normally only manned by Korusu, or one waiter/waitress. There is also a pool table her, another notice board, and comfy seats/sofas. History TBW Staff * Korusu Sairento - Owner/Manager - Currently absent * Johnny Park - Bartender/Waiter - Stand-in manager * Hope Kartikeya - Waitress * Victoria Marshall - Waitress/Bartender * Bethany Jones - Waitress * Adalbert von Weißenberg - Security Gallery Little Light Lounge.jpg|The secondary Lounge. Little Light Cafe.jpg|The main cafe/bar area. Little Light Basement.jpg|The Basement where Johnny holds his fights. Category:Location Category:The Human World